


First Kiss

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How their first kiss could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Primo Bacio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685397) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[ **1lostone**](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)  

  
Your first kiss is a spur of the moment, like everything else that has involved emotions between the three of you. Every time, you have been the one to begin something, and you know why, deep down: you are the brave one, the one able to jump from uncertainty to solutions, the one able to judge a situation correctly in a few seconds.  
So, when they walked through that door, you exactly knew what to do and had the guts to do it.  
You followed your instinct.

At the sight of you waiting for them, Bones smiles softly and Spock... Well, Spock just raises one of his damn eyebrows and you, for a moment, wonder what is on your face to make him react so.  
You don't wait to think, so you just stride towards them, heading for Bones. You know that if you have some difficulty, it'll be from him. The quiet acceptance you see usually in Spock's eyes has already told you that the Vulcan knows where all of this among the three of you is going and that he has accepted it.

What you gather from the flash of surprise in Bones' eyes is that he was probably expecting only some kind of manly hug from you, but he quickly perceives that that is not what you're going to give him.

You know there's a determination in your eyes, something accepted and wanted that can't just be for a hug. It's different.  
Bones stops in the middle of your quarters, then, waiting, and you can tell he's anxious. The air all around you seems to whisper that something is changing, forever.  
Spock also stops, a bit behind Bones, as if he wants to prevent a possible escape from the doctor. Or maybe it's just a sign of support; you are not able to say. You just give him a quick smile and then you're in front of Bones, looking determined and sure.  
You take his face in your hands and kiss him. Your lips finally touch, meet his.  
At the contact it's like something finally gets off your chest and the world rights itself: this is right, it's what you needed to do, what you _had_ to do.  
You notice that Bones doesn't respond, but that doesn't worry you at all: you know how he is, you're aware of the gentle coaxing you sometimes need to do with him to make him participate in something. And this time is the same.  
You stop attacking his lips and begin to leave soft, little kisses on his mouth, trailing to his jaw till his ear, where you whisper: "It's okay, Bones."; then you move again to his mouth. And then he kisses you back. It's hesitant, it's soft, but he kisses you back. His kissing is like the relationship between the two of you: he participates, but he leaves a bit of distance between the two of you, leaves you in control. And while it's acceptable normally, now it isn't.  
You won't leave doubts in his mind and you won't have anything of his usual subordination, so you kiss him deeper, but leaving him the space he needs, coaxing him into participating fully, as equals.  
And then the kiss takes an altogether different quality, because he understands what you're trying to tell him and he accepts and responds, on the same ground as you. Now you get what you consider a real kiss between people who want the same: there's reciprocation - lips to lips, tongue to tongue -, there's passion, there's a two-way communication.  
And there's also exploration: it's the first time you've kissed a man, but it's the man you love, and everything seems perfect. The worry you had all day about the two of them pours out of you, and there's the savouring of this new thing that now is open and acknowledged among you.

There's hesitant and forceful meeting of lips and tongues and... And you could go on so much more, but you need to do something else, so you reluctantly begin to pull away from him. He follows your movements a bit, then he understands and opens his eyes, smiling a bit sheepishly at you.  
You hug him and from his shoulder look at the Vulcan still at Bones' back.  
He's observing the two of you, smiling softly with his eyes, but at your look meets your gaze with his.  
You smile and disentangling an arm from the embrace you're giving Bones you offer him your fingers in the ozh'esta. He looks at them for a moment, then meets them with his own. A sparkle of excitement and love travels from your hand to your arm. You caress his fingers experimentingly and you see him close his eyes and shudder minutely. You can't help but smile at his reaction.  
You feel Bones begin to pull away and you move a bit back, stopping kissing Spock.  
Bones looks at you, then at Spock. He raises one of his eyebrows at him, in an imitation of the Vulcan that almost makes you laugh. Spock answers with an eyebrow of his own. Bones smiles and offers him two fingers in the ozh'esta, while you can't help but chuckle a bit.  
Spock responds to the kiss and you feel happy and at peace for the first time in years, probably.

It seems you were right this time too. ****  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 3rd, 2010


End file.
